Shreeky
Shreeky is a villain from Care Bears. Likes Beastly, Babar, Rolie Polie Olie, Little Bear, Franklin, Ruby Gloom, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Spongebob Squarepants, Dora the Explorer, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, The Loud House, Breadwinners, laughing at Mimrin Midorihara when she is crying, Sanjay & Craig, Fanboy & Chum-Chum, Robot & Monster, The Fairly OddParents, Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, Shrek, Looney Tunes, Ice Age Trilogy, Toy Story Trilogy, Star Wars Trilogy, Open Season Trilogy, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Inspector Gadget (that has Nelvana and FremantleMedia on it), Indiana Jones, The Emoji Movie, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rick and Morty, Superjail, China Il, Squidbillies, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Venture Bros, Space Ghost, American Idol, The Avengers, Rayman video games, Skylanders video games, Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Call of Duty, Battlefield Earth, Wander Over Yonder, Teacher's Pet, Cowboy Bebop, Dragon Ball Z, etc. Dislikes The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), Hercules (1997), Tarzan (1999), The Great Mouse Detective, Disney Broadway, Shimajirō, Benesse, Onegai My Melody series, Jewelpet (anime), Disney Princess films, Nintendo games, Tamagotchi (anime series), being forced to watch The Lion King both film and broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday, getting soaked with Mimirin Midorihara's tears, getting soaked with Kikko Hayashida's tears, getting soaked with Sakurako Koinuma's tears, doing chores and community service, wearing diapers, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Zootopia, Winnie the Pooh, An American Tail movies, Jimmy Two Shoes, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Franny's Feet, Woody Woodpecker, Caillou, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sid the Science Kid, Dinosaur Train, The Pebble and the Penguin, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Bob the Builder, The Rescuers 1 & 2, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Doc McStuffins, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Lion Guard, The Secret of NIMH, Nature Cat, Once Upon A Forest, Jessie, The Fox and Crow, Sofia the First, Little Einsteins, Kim Possible, Barbie, Tamagotchi: The Movie, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and getting beaten up by Azura Fate: Being eaten by a monstrous ghost in Shreeky goes to therapy Trivia *This is one of the few troublemakers that gets forced to eat healthy foods while other troublemakers get forced to eat gross foods. Category:Nelvana fans Category:Paramount fans Category:Nickelodeon fans Category:Comedy Central fans Category:TV Land fans Category:Spike fans Category:VH1 fans Category:MTV fans Category:Marvel fans Category:Pixar fans Category:Lucasfilm fans Category:Warner Bros. fans Category:Cartoon Network fans Category:Adult Swim fans Category:DC Comics fans Category:FUNimation fans Category:Sony Pictures Animation fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Futurama fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:American Dad fans Category:Bob's Burgers fans Category:Beavis and Butthead fans Category:King of the Hill fans Category:Hasbro fans Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:FremantleMedia fans Category:Shrek fans Category:DreamWorks Animation fans Category:Blue Sky fans Category:Ice Age fans Category:Video Brinquedo fans Category:Popeye fans Category:Betty Boop fans Category:Skylanders fans Category:Activision fans Category:Rayman fans Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Call of Duty fans Category:Minecraft fans Category:Mojang fans Category:FNAF fans Category:Scott Cawthon fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:Dora fans Category:TBS fans Category:TNT fans Category:HBO fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:Shark Tale fans Category:Bee Movie fans Category:Robots fans Category:Monsters, Inc. fans Category:Flushed Away fans Category:South Park fans Category:ATHF fans Category:Midway fans Category:THQ fans Category:Samurai Jack fans Category:Madagascar fans Category:Over The Hedge fans Category:Blue's Clues fans Category:ICarly fans Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Bad Users Category:Bad Characters Category:Rolie Polie Olie fans Category:Burger King fans Category:Arby's fans Category:KFC fans Category:G.I. Joe fans Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Quest Phillips's friends Category:Quest Phillips's allies